Finding the Other
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Ella lost her best friend to a group of theives and terrorists in space. He now is back for her. But he has changed. This has to do with StarTrek, but even if you haven't seen even one episode, you will not be lost.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story different from any other story I have written. This is a story from the year 2445. The world is in two parts. The strong and the weak. A group of strong people was put together, not that long ago called the Ma-He (no this is my own creation of a name). They would kill the weak and take the other strong as prisoners or slaves until they are trained soldiers. The government lost control and now this is happening. This is my story...

_Flash Back_

_Year: 2438_

"_Westley, will I ever see you again?" A girl with red hair hugged a boy with long brown hair. A tear slipped down her cheek. They are standing near a lake and there is a red sunset in the distance._

"_I really don't know. Ever since my father has gotten involved in this new group, I haven't been sure of anything. I'm going to miss you so much."_

_Westley hugged her close again. "Ella, please don't forget me."_

"_I would never. You are the only person I could talk to."_

_They hug one last time. A man approaches them and rests his hand on Westley's shoulder. "I believe it is time to go, son. The council awaits our shuttle."_

_As if on cue, a silver shuttle lands in the grass. A ramp extends from the door. Westley's father walks up the ramp and in to the shuttle. Westley kisses Ella lightly on her lips for the first and final time. Ella's tears roll down her cheeks as Westley boards the shuttle. _

_Ella watches the shuttle take off and leave into the sky, until it was no longer in sight._

_End Flash Back_

"Ella? Ella! ELANOR YNRIHAN ARE YOU LISTENING?"

I snapped back into reality. "Yes! Yes!"

"Now do you what do you of this line?"

"Um it's very long, yes, long."

It was a late Saturday night. My parent and I were shopping at the Ultra Wal-Mart Plus. We had left my brother home with my mother's aunt Dee. We had waited in line for an hour in the shortest line. Robot cashiers were ringing up purchases. I heard somewhere they could move at the speed of light. This one that was doing our line seemed to be moving slower than a space slug.

Just then, men and women burst through the doors. Glowing green plasma lasers in hands. Many of them fired upon the robots and had them explode. My father and mother ducked under a bench. I ducked behind a counter.

People were running in all descriptions. My father signaled to me. I knew what to do. I grabbed my mother hand and lead her out the door. My father covered us. We quickly ran into the parking lot.

People were still entering the store, but didn't notice us get in our hover car. My father slipped behind the joystick. My mom next to him, and me in the back.

"Stellar." I commented, sarcastically, as my father drove like a manic. Soon, we managed to get home. The front door was wide open. We entered. The house was quiet and a mess. Broken windows, papers all over the floor, and so badly trashed, it too hard to describe. The Ma-He had already been here.

My aunt and brother were gone...

Ok, this is my new story. Hope you like. Enjoy.

Ella


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter, yaaaaaaay! Please keep reviewing. Now let's get on with the story.

My parents and I got in the house. My father closed the door. I started walking towards the end of the house.

"Honey, where are you going?" my mother asked.

"To my room. I want to check the damage on it."

"All right. Just be careful."

"Yes, mom."

I walked to my room. It was a wreck. My lamps were tossed on the floor. My bed was a mess. My books were thrown on the floor, some torn. My jewelry was all over the floor also.

I gasped. _Please, tell me they didn't take it. Please, oh, please. _I sorted through the pile of beads, fake diamonds and a few homemade pins. Finally I found it. My favorite piece of jewelry and only locket. I got it as a gift from Westley.

_Flash Back_

_Year: 2438 Same day as last flashback only earlier._

"_Go on, open your eyes." Westley urged._

_Ella opened her eyes to see a small box in Westley's hand, in front of her face. Westley handed her the box. She quickly opens it. She shrieked in delight, as she pulled a locket out of the box._

_She threw her arms around him. _

"_Read the inscription."_

_Ella read the inscription. "To my dear Ella. You will always be my only, true love. I never will forget you. I wish the same for you. Love, your Westley."_

_Tears slide down her cheeks. "Oh, Westley, it's beautiful. I really wish you weren't leaving."_

_She hugged him again._

_End Flash Back_

Tears form in my eyes, remembering that memory. All of a sudden, my father rushed into the room.

"Ella, HIDE! THEIR IN THE HOUSE! HURRY!"

Not questioning my father, I got up, with my locket around my neck and slide under my bed. My father slammed the door. I heard the front door open and screams of protest from my parents.

I stayed under the bed. A few people came in and surveyed the room, but soon left. After fifteen minutes, everyone was out of the house. I climbed out from under the bed. I quickly got out into the forest of a backyard. I knelt behind a few shrubs. No one had come after me.

Something tapped my shoulder. I turned to see what it was. A MA-HE GUARD! He grabbed my wrist. I struggled to lose his grasp, but he was too strong. He laughed seeing my pain. So I bit his hand. He screamed but didn't let me go. He grabbed his laser with his free hand and hit the back of my head, hard. Everything had went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. It finally gets interesting. So please R&R!

I moaned. There was a huge pain in my head. I looked down. I was no longer wearing my jeans and a stellar tank top. But an old-fashioned Greek servant dress. It was very short and only went down to my knees.

I stayed on the floor, looking around the room. It looked like a Captain's Quarters, like in a holo-movie stream.

The door in front of me opened. A stiff woman in a blue uniform entered. She looked like a military personal.

"Stand wench!" She yelled.

I quickly got up. She stared into my eyes. Her eyes looked a bit angry.

"You will serve the main leader. Anything he wants, he gets! I don't care how strange his commands are! This is your training! You will obey or die!"

_Obey or die? What kind of concept is that?_

"Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded quickly, not wanting to make her angry.

The door opened again. A man in a black mask entered._ The Main Leader._ Fear erupted in the eyes of the women. She stumbled, before saluting. He saluted.

She quickly exited. The man turned and removed his mask. I couldn't see his face because he had his back to me. He pressed a button and water came from the sink. He quickly washed his face and put his mask back on. He took of his belt and threw it in my direction. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

He climbed on to his bed, and soon fell asleep. I reached for the discarded belt. It had a laser attached to it. _I will escape._

I took the laser from the belt. I tried remembering the lesson my father had given me a few weeks ago. _Point. Aim. Fire. Seems simple enough._

I slowly climbed on to the bed. I put the laser at the man's neck. I was just about to fire it when, he grabbed my arm.

"Go on, do it! I'm not afraid to die!"

I stared at him, though I could not see his face, I could see no fear.

"Next time you try to kill me, do it with out hesitation."

He let go of my arm, and I lowered the laser. He seemed to be staring right through me, as if I wasn't there. His eyes sparkled. Just then he pressed his lips to mine. I pushed him back, and ended up falling off the bed. The man looked down at me, whispering, "Are you all right?"

And that was the last thing I heard before everything went black...


End file.
